MacDougall, Mr.
An American scientist who takes a romantic interest in Alexia during ''Soulless''. Alexia later discovers that he has been working with the Hypocras Club to kidnap and experiment on supernaturals. Appearance MacDougall was described as being a plump young man with dented spectacles and prematurely receding hairline. Personality He is often described as being timid and socially awkward. History After his brother was forcibly changed into a vampire, Mr. MacDougall took an interest in the supernatural. He began trying to discover ways to measure soul, and became involved with the Hypocras Club, although he didn't fully agree with their methods. In the Books [[Soulless|'Soulless']] Alexia Tarabotti meets Mr. MacDougall at a dinner party where she learned he was a scientist whose study focused on weighing and measuring the human soul. He is in London to present a paper - invited by the Royal Society to inaugurate the Hypocras Club. He then asked to call on Miss Tarabotti the following day. He arrived and caused quite a tizzy among the Loontwill household, but Alexia's interest in MacDougall was not romantic. This is when he tells Alexia of his brother and his interest in souls. Mr. MacDougall reappears after Alexia has been kidnapped by the Hypocras Club. He makes some attempts to help her, but ceased when he learned of her preternatural state. Trivia * There was an actual American doctor named Duncan MacDougall who tried to measure the human soul as it left the body. He came up with 3/4 of an ounce (aka 21 grams). * MacDougall takes Alexia's parasol with him back to America. Quotes * "Oh dear, thought Alexia, an American." (Soulless, Chapter Five) * "He was a plumpish young man, adorned with a pair of dented spectacles and a hairline that looked like it anticipated imminent demise." (Soulless, Chapter Five) * "Well, if we could divine the soul's substance, we might measure for its quantity. Then we would know, before the death bite, whether or not a person might be able to become a supernatural. Imagine the lives that could be saved." (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “He is clearly bookish. I did not follow a single word of their conversation at dinner last night, not one jot of it. He must be bookish.” (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "Mr. MacDougall's intentions may have been less pure, but he was timid enough for Miss Tarabotti to easily ignore any verbal forays in the romantic direction." (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "He had a particular partiality for firm-willed ladies, especially when they came coupled with a jaw that was shapely, eyes that were large and dark, and a handsome figure to boot." (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "We MacDougalls have always voted against change - antiprogressive to the last breath and influential in the government where it counts most." (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "I have come 'round to the Royal Society's way of thinking, that the soul must formulate a quantifiable entity." (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "The young man grinned at her praise and began to think ever more fondly of Miss Tarabotti, who possessed enough intelligence to not only follow his thoughts, but perceive their worth as well." (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "She was also pleased to know Mr. MacDougall had no intentional hand in her abduction. That would have grieved her sorely, for she liked the young man and did not wish to think ill of him. She had no doubt his surprise and concern were genuine." (Soulless, Chapter Eleven) * "He was genuinely worried. He also felt guilty, for if Miss Tarabotti was caught up in this mess, it must be his doing." (Soulless, Chapter Eleven) * "Mr. MacDougall made nonsensical murmurs of distress the entire time but did nothing to help her. In fact, he backed timidly away and turned his head as though afraid to watch." (Soulless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Of course, it was Mr. MacDougall who had taken possession of the brass parasol. The poor young man had slipped everyone's mind, including Alexia's, as soon as the Hypocras investigation was put to rest. He took the parasol back to America with him - as a sort of momento. He had been genuinely heartbroken to read the announcement of Miss Tarabotti's engagement in the Gazette." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) Category:Hypocras Club Category:Order of the Brass Octopus Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Parasolverse Characters